Dolj County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud-Vest | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Oltenia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city | subdivision_name3 = Craiova | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Ion Prioteasa | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Silviu Dumitru | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 7414 | area_rank = 7th in Romania | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 734,231 | population_rank = 4th in Romania | population_density_km2 = 99 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 20wxyz3 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 5.64 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 7,673 (2008) | area_code = +40 x514 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = DJ5 | footnotes = 1 The development regions of Romania have no administrative role and were formed in order to manage funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned from having any political activity in the first six months after his resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionaries' corps. 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Dolj, originally both meant Dol(no)-Jiu, "lower Jiu", toward Gorj (upper Jiu)) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Oltenia, with the capital city at Craiova (population: 314,437). Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 734,231 and a population density of 99/km². * Romanians - over 96%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" * Romas (Gypsies) - 3% * Others almost 1%. Geography This county has a total area of 7,414 km². The entire area is flat, a plain with the Danube on the South forming a wide valley, and crossed by the Jiu River in the middle. Also other small rivers flow, each one forming ints small valley. There are some lakes across the county and many ponds and channel on the Danube valley. 6% of the county's area is a desert http://www.jurnalul.ro/articole/85268/verde-avem-desertificare-cum-procedam. Neighbours *Olt County to the East. *Mehedinţi County to the West. *Gorj County and Vâlcea County to the North. *Bulgaria to the South - Vidin Province, Montana Province and Vratsa Province. Economy Agriculture is the county's main industry. The county has a land that is ideal for growing cereals, vegetables and wines. All other industries are mainly located in the city of Craiova, the largest city in southwestern Romania. The county's main industries: * Automotive industry - Ford has a factory. * Heavy electrical and transport equipment - Electroputere Craiova is the largest factory plant in Romania. * Aeronautics * Chemicals processing * Foods and beverages * Textiles * Mechanical parts and components There are two small ports on the shore of the Danube river - Bechet and Calafat. People *Corneliu Baba *Tudor Gheorghe *Alexandru Macedonski *Titu Maiorescu *Amza Pellea *Doina Ruști *Francisc Şirato *Marin Sorescu *Nicolae Titulescu *Ion Ţuculescu *Nicolae Vasilescu-Karpen *Mihai Viteazul Tourism Major tourist attractions: * The city of Craiova; * The city of Calafat; * Fishing on the Danube; * The city of Bailești. Administrative divisions Dolj County 3 municipalities, 4 towns and 104 communes *Municipalities **Băilești **Calafat **Craiova - capital city; population: 299,429 (as of 2007) *Towns **Bechet **Dăbuleni **Filiași **Segarcea *Communes **Afumați **Almăj **Amărăștii de Jos **Amărăștii de Sus **Apele Vii **Argetoaia **Bârca **Bistreț **Botoșești-Paia **Brabova **Brădești **Braloștița **Bratovoești **Breasta **Bucovăț **Bulzești **Călărași **Calopăr **Caraula **Cârcea **Cârna **Carpen **Castranova **Catane **Celaru **Cerăt **Cernătești **Cetate **Cioroiași **Commune of Ciupercenii Noi **Coşoveni **Coțofenii din Dos **Coțofenii din Față **Daneți **Desa **Dioşti **Dobrești **Dobrotești **Drăgotești **Drănic **Fărcaș **Galicea Mare **Galiciuica **Gângiova **Ghercești **Ghidici **Ghindeni **Gighera **Giubega **Giurgița **Gogoșu **Goicea **Goiești **Grecești **Întorsura **Işalnița **Izvoare **Leu **Lipovu **Măceșu de Jos **Măceșu de Sus **Maglavit **Malu Mare **Mârșani **Melinești **Mischii **Moțăți **Murgași **Negoi **Orodel **Ostroveni **Perișor **Pielești **Piscu Vechi **Plenița **Pleșoi **Podari **Poiana Mare **Predești **Radovan **Rast **Robănești **Rojiște **Sadova **Sălcuța **Scăești **Seaca de Câmp **Seaca de Pădure **Secu **Siliștea Crucii **Șimnicu de Sus **Șopot **Tălpaș **Teasc **Terpezița **Teslui **Ţuglui **Unirea **Urzicuța **Valea Stanciului **Vârtop **Vârvoru de Jos **Vela **Verbița References External links Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania